


Woosang Get In A Fight

by astronat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, Tumblr Prompt, i was bored, its basically just the tumblr propmt but longer, like super short, so i wrote an ateez fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronat/pseuds/astronat
Summary: Woosang get in a fight, Seonghwa is worried, Hongjoong is chilling, and I wonder why Yunho is in Mingi's room?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Woosang Get In A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz I was really bored, it's super short sorry, it's based off a tumblr prompt but it's really long so I'm not gonna write it all here but it was poster by cat-prompter, anyway hope you're entertained for the five seconds it takes to read this :)

It wasn’t like the dorm was  _ usually _ quiet at this hour. Honestly, with eight guys living in cramped quarters, there was nearly always some commotion going on, either arguments or playing games or whatever. So when Seonghwa settled in next to Hongjoong, balancing his laptop on their legs with Netflix already open, he didn’t really expect to get through the whole movie without hearing  _ something _ , even through his earbuds.

He did not, however, expect it to come in the form of a shouting match drifting through the thin dorm walls. 

He looked down at Hongjoong, who had started leaning his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder twenty minutes into the movie. He didn’t seem to notice the shouts, so Seonghwa nudged him until he looked up.

“What’s up?” he mumbled, still half focused on the movie.

“Can’t you hear that?” Seonghwa jerked his head towards the muffled yells.

Hongjoong tilted his head a little to hear better before saying “Sounds like Yeosang and Wooyoung.” and shrugging. 

Now Seonghwa was confused  _ and _ concerned. Hongjoong had always taken his role as leader seriously, so seriously, in fact, that it had taken Seonghwa a month after they’d both confessed to get Hongjoong to agree to even cuddle in the privacy of their own room because he’d been afraid their relationship would get ATEEZ dropped from KQ. So why was Hongjoong not worried about two members having a literal shouting match in the dorm? If Yeosang and Wooyoung got in a real fight it could destroy ATEEZ from the inside out.

“Joong, shouldn’t you, like, go and break it up? You’re the leader, it sounds like they’re really pissed.”

“Nah, it’s happened before, when you weren’t home. They’ll work it out.”

Seonghwa was a little skeptical, but Hongjoong was the leader, and he guessed if he wasn’t worried then Seonghwa had no reason to be. He put his earbud back in and tried to focus back on the movie. 

It worked for a while, the shouts fading to a slight muffled annoyance, but ten minutes later Seonghwa couldn’t take it anymore. At this point, Yeosang and Wooyoung were screaming at the tops of their lungs, and while that was usually a normal occurrence for Wooyoung, Seonghwa had never heard Yeosang be this loud for this long in his entire life.

He nudged Hongjoong again. “Joong, I really think you need to go talk to them, they clearly need help working this out.”

Hongjoong sighed a little and paused the movie before looking up at Seonghwa, a little amused. “You really wanna go and check it out?” Seonghwa nodded. “Well, alright then, let’s go.”

They set the laptop aside and walked out the room and down the hall to the next door down. At this point, Seonghwa could tell for sure that it was Yeosang and Wooyoung, but he could not for the life in him make out the words. Still, they were both literally screaming at the tops of their lungs, what could have made them fight like this? They were usually so close…

“Alright,” Hongjoong stepped back a little from the door. “Take a listen.”

“O-okay.” He did as he was told and put an ear to the door.

“NO, I LOVE _YOU_ MORE!”  
“BET ME BITCH!”

“I SAID I LOVE YOU FIRST!”

“YOU BEAT ME TO IT!”  
“THAT’S PROOF THAT I LOVE YOU MORE!”  
“WELL I WONDER WHO KISSED THE OTHER PERSON FIRST OH WAIT THAT WAS _ME_!”

“THAT DOESN’T COUNT YOU SAID IT WAS FOR A DARE!”

“WELL I TOLD YOU TRUTH EVENTUALLY SO -”

Hongjoong banged hard on the door, cutting them off. “WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOME OF US NORMAL COUPLES ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE.”

Yunho poked his head out of Mingi and Jongho’s room down the hall. “You tell ‘em, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment some reasons why the rest of my life will not be destroyed by the physics final I definitely just failed thanks


End file.
